


Dream Prince

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lazy Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: An Anon sent me an ask on tumblr with simply the line‘I’m afraid that I’ve become quite enamored with your beauty” - Loki





	Dream Prince

'I'm afraid that I've become quite enamored with your beauty,'' a velvet low voice whispered. 

You woke from a dreamless sleep, tried to open your heavy eyes. Were you now in a dream? Or awake? Your head felt light, you felt like floating. This had to be a dream. Another body pressed against your back: tall, firm, slim but strong, and to your pleasant surprise naked. You sighed quietly, the corner of your lips formed a weak smile. 

Something big and hard rubbed between your buttocks, a hand pulled your shirt up, caressed your belly. Someone’s hot breath brushed your neck, your ear. Teeth bit gently in your lobe, fingers slid up your skin, underneath your shirt, began to play with your breasts, your nipples. A knee forced your legs apart. Your hips moved by itself, ground against his knee. The caused light friction let your breath quicken, your heart beat faster. You bit your lower lip, held back a content moan.

“Look at me, __________.”

[[MORE]]

Bewitched by his voice you turned your head. Bright blue eyes looked back, darkly sparkling with want. You knew this man. You had seen him before. A few times already. Tall, long black hair, pale, always wearing a black suit with a black tie and black shoes. You always had the strange feeling he was following you, watching you. And now he even invaded your dreams? But yes, you had to admit he was quite handsome and fascinating, and sometimes you had caught yourself daydreaming about him already. Weird... He scared you somehow yet you were longing for him...

He smiled, leaned down and trapped your lips in a kiss. His tongue slipped between your lips, easily you let him do so. Why not? This is was a dream and what he was doing just felt too good. Why not give in? Why not indulge in it? And God, could he kiss…! Your tongues danced, yours coy at first, but more and more demanding with each passing second. His chuckle gave you goosebumps.

“Greedy, aren’t we? But I am, too. I want you. And I will have you...”

His hand left your breast, wandered down your body and sneaked underneath your short pajama pants, your knickers. The stranger growled at the warm wetness awaiting him there. You kissed hungrily, he skillfully stroked your clit, explored your folds, dipped carefully the tips of his fingers inside your pussy. Your body tensed, skin flushed, moans got lost in his mouth.

You could feel his cock twitch. Eagerly you reached behind, started to stroke him. He growled and groaned, moved his hips matching the rhythm of your hand. Fuck, he felt good in your hand…. big and hard, smooth, veiny, virile.

“Not… enough…” he husked, fumbling on your pants. You helped him pulling your shorts and slip down, just enough for him to push inside your pussy. He wasted no more second, sank between your soft thighs. His kiss was almost brutal, as were his thrusts. The stranger fisted your hair, worked your clit with his free hand while diving in and out your cunt. Fingernails dug into his thighs, your face burned, your body was on fire, muffled lustful screams got lost in your kisses. Thin film of sweat shimmered on his forehead, on your temple, his neck, between your breasts.

Lust pooled in your lower belly, more and more... He was close, too, you could feel it, could feel him throbbing inside of you, growing bigger.

Thin red marks were left on his thighs the moment you climaxed around his dick, could feel his cum filling your body. Bodies shivered, soft whimpers and moans left lips. As your muscles relaxed again, soft kisses got shared. You felt warm, happy, satisfied.

“Is this a dream?” you asked.

“Does it matter?”

“No… Not really…” you mumbled.

The stranger kissed your forehead.

“I will visit you soon again, my dear.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. And then I’ll take you with me.”

“Who are you?” you wanted to know, voice weak.

You heard him answer before falling back into a deep and dreamless slumber.

“My name is Loki.” His voice was more close now, next your ear, so dark and with an undertone that made you shiver in both, fear and excitement, “I am your prince who will show you paradise. From now on you are mine. And you’ll never escape me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please be a gem and leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D It would make my day!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
